Circa June 2016, the state of the art for double walled (double hulled) insulated bottles does not teach a specifically shaped card compartment for removable storage of cards, such as, but not limited to, credit cards, ATM cards, identification cards (such as a driver's license), social security cards, insurance cards, membership cards, coupon cards, business cards, and/or the like; wherein this card compartment is not visible from an exterior of the bottle; wherein this compartment has portions which might occupy a major volume of the bottle, where that major volume is for removable storage of a beverage; wherein access to this card compartment is from a lower end of a main body of the bottle only after a bottom lid that forms a bottom storage compartment is removed; and wherein the bottom storage compartment is of a size that would not be able to store such cards.
Some prior art does teach use of removably attachable bottom storage compartments and where such bottom storage compartments have an inside usable height of greater than 3.375 inches (8.477 centimeters [cm]) then a contemplated card could be stored within such a bottom compartment. However, when the bottom storage compartment is of this size or bigger, it is obvious from a perspective of an observer observing an exterior of the bottle that this relatively largely sized bottom storage compartment could hold cards of interest and thus be a subject of theft. It would be desirable to have bottle with a card compartment that is not visible from the exterior of the bottle and wherein such a bottom storage compartment appears exteriorly to be too small to accommodate storage of such cards; but wherein in reality the bottom storage compartment, that may be exteriorly hidden, may in fact be sized and shaped to accommodate storage of at least one credit card and/or similarly sized article/object.
There is a need in the art for a double hulled insulated canteen with a card cavity that is not visible from an exterior of the canteen, wherein portions of the card cavity extend into an inner cavity for removable storage of a beverage, wherein access to this card cavity is from a lower end of a main body of the canteen after a bottom lid of a bottom storage compartment is removed from this lower end; and wherein the bottom storage compartment is of a size and a shape that cannot accommodate removable storage of such cards.
Additionally, it would be desirable if such a hidden bottom storage compartment might be sized and shaped to removably store at least one smartphone in some embodiments.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.